


Under the Dome 2.0

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, based off the ending, yaas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: based off the ending of the show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i did not create these characters except for ones stated otherwise, i receive no profit and this is not canon.

Ginger McKay was nowhere near the dome when it came down. She was in her room, scrolling through Tumblr, until the wifi suddenly crashed, and her light turned off. In the corner of the room, her phone stopped charging.  
She rolled her eyes and called out. "Dad? The electricity's down."  
No response came, so she got up and pattered down the hallway, finding a note on the sofa.  
"Gone out of town for work. Be back at 6. Get some food. - Dad."  
"Great," she muttered, contemplating trying to fix the electricity herself, then remembering multiple horror stories about electrocution. She'd have to make do without the internet until 6. Outside she heard a shout, and assumed it was a kid next door. To Ginger, nothing at all seemed out of the ordinary.  
Then her phone lit up.  
She picked it up, to find a pending call from her friend Lyssa.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"Ginger, 'r you there?"  
Lyssa sounded frantic. Unusual for the cool and collected girl.  
"Yeah... what's up?"  
"Ginger, something's... I don't know, something's happened. My parents are in Paris, still, and I just heard- I don't know- and there's this thing-"  
"Lyssa, calm down. I'll come over."  
Ginger hung up and left the house, locking the door carefully. Then she made her way to the garage, where her bike was. Only to find something inexplicable. Right in front of the bikes inside the garage, there was a strange sheen in the air. Tentatively, Ginger reached out, only to feel a shock.  
"Ow!" She cried out, pulling back her hand. Then she looked closer, eyebrows raising in confusion. She reached out again, and this time there was no shock, but the feel of a cool wall beneath her fingers.  
"What on earth?"  
Ginger's brain suddenly spun. The dome. In Chester's Mill. Yes, it had been two years ago, but this. This couldn't be a coincidence. But it was an experiment. Done by the government or something. The phenomenon had captured her interest, and she'd been disappointed to hear that it was truly just a failed experiment. But for it to possibly happen again? Something wasn't right. She breathed in, trying to calm down, and ran down the street, trying to find someone-anyone. As she stopped, however, she found someone. A lot of someones. All gathered around a car.


End file.
